


My best friend

by Okuyasu_is_life



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Chad is 17, Everyone Is Alive, First Day of School, Flirting, High School, M/M, Protective Chad, Tags May Change, lugh is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okuyasu_is_life/pseuds/Okuyasu_is_life
Summary: Lugh starts his first day at high school. He doesn’t worry because Chad is there to help him. Over sometime, chad starts to develop feelings for his best friend and tries his best to hide them.
Relationships: Chad & Lugh (Fire Emblem), Chad/Lugh (Fire Emblem), Lleu | Raigh/Sophia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> I just need more Chad x Lugh in my life

Chad shot up, he looked over to see his alarm going off.

”crap...” he mumbled as he got out of bed. It was his first day back to school, he didn’t want to go but knew he had to. He remembered that his best friend, Lugh, was a freshman this year, at least he had something to look forward to. He threw on his uniform and walked out his house. He went straight to Lugh and Raigh’s.

”yo” he greeted.

”I’m ready, this will be great! We’ll get to be together more”

”yup.... is Raigh coming with us?”

”he left already, he doesn’t want to be seen with us I guess”

”oh! Leaving already?” Nino said walking up to the door.

”morning ma’am”

”hi chad, you boys stay safe, and please look after Lugh”

”no problem”

”I can look after myself y’know”

”sure you can, let’s go”. He closed the door behind him.

”so, you’re first day at high school, how ya feel?”

”no different really... is it different from middle school?”

”way different... but in a good way y’know?”

“Oh cool”

”trust me, you’ll fit right in”. They parted ways as they entered the school. Lugh had the same class as Raigh so it made him feel a little better.

his class was ok, a little boring but he liked the teacher. The bell for lunch finally rang. Everyone was pushing desks together, Lugh looked over at Raigh hoping he’d sit with him, Raigh got up and left.

”yo” Lugh looked over to see chad on the doorway.

”what are you doing down here?”

”can’t leave you alone can I? Let’s go” 

“where are we going?”

“To my secret lunch spot” Lugh smiled and followed chad.

”woah, what is this place?” It was a small room with lights and blankets.

”I made it myself”

”it’s really cool, do the teachers know?”

”nope! They don’t know this room exists and I plan to keep it that way”

”wow, there’s a window in here and everything”

”it’s perfect I know, I come here to eat lunch, skip class, or when I just want to be alone. Almost like a happy place”

”then I should leave, it’s your personal space”

”no! It’s your place too now”

”really?”

”yeah, course I can share this with my best friend”

Lugh blushed a little before pulling out his lunch.

”so where’d Raigh run off to?”

”I don’t know actually, maybe he already has some other friends”

”maybe... how’s class so far?”

”im getting through it”

”good....”

”oh yeah! I heard I could join a club”

”had one in mind?”

”which one are you in?”

”I’m the president of the art club”

”woah really!?”

”yeah, since this year”

”that’s cool, should I join?”

”depends.... how good are your art skills?”

”uhh... not good”

”what are you interested in?”

”I like books but...”

”do what you lik—“

”I wanna be with you!”

”h-huh?” Chad said blushing.

”I want to be with you this year, you’re my best friend”

”r-right... but I can’t let you do something you don’t like”

”is there a book club?”

”no, sorry”

”then I’ll start one”

”seriously?”

”yeah... I’ll try”

”I’ll support you then, I can make you posters if you want, but you have to get your club approved first”

”guess that’s what I’m doing” they heard the bell ring and lugh grabbed his things.

”coming?”

“I’ll go to class later”

”you sure?”

”yeah”

”ok then...”

* * *

school ended and Lugh out his things away, he was going to walk over to Raigh when he saw him get up and leave again.

”where is he even going?” Lugh decided to follow him. Raigh wasn’t walking towards the exit.

”where is he going?...” he mumbled to himself.

”you’re here” Raigh said

”yeah...” he heard a female voice, it sounded familiar. He peeked around the corner to see Raigh locking lips with Sophia. Lugh shrieked and backed up.

”who’s over there!?”

“I don’t care about them...” Sophia said in her soft voice.

”well I do, some perv is watching us”. Laugh ran to the entrance of the school where chad was standing.

”what took you so long?”

”i... uh...”

“Breathe man”

”let’s just go...” they started walking, chad was concerned on why laugh looked so worried.

”alright, stop right there” chad said standing in front of lugh.

”wh-what?”

”what’s wrong?”

”nothing”

”tell me or you can’t hang out at my place”

”seriously?”

”yup”

”fine.... I saw... I saw Raigh with Sophia”

”Sophia?.... first year with purple hair?”

”yeah”

”ok?”

”they were... kissing”

”they were?”

”yeah”

”good for him”

”what?”

”Raigh got himself a girlfriend”

”you aren’t conce—“

”did someone say girlfriend!” Chad felt someone wrap they’re arms around him from behind.

”cath....”

”hi boyfriend”

”I’m not your boyfriend!”

”what? Did that night mean nothing to you?” She said in an innocent voice. Chad turned to lugh who was turning red.

”it’s not what you think lugh! She’s just joking”

”am I?”

”yes!”

”but I’m not”

”shut up”

”show some respect for your senior”

“As if”

“Well... nice to see you, I’ll see you guys around”

”bye cath” lugh said as he waved.

”yeah whatever, let’s go home”. Lugh got to the door and unlocked it.

”I’m home” Lugh shouted.

”hey” a low deep voice said. Chad smiled as he knew who it was.

”hi mr. Jaffar!” He just nodded at him.

”I’m headed over to chad’s”

”ok”. Lugh went to his room and put his things away.

”I’m out” Jaffar threw a hand up savaging bye.

”your dad is so cool!”

”I guess”

”I wish he would talk to me”

”he’s not much of a talker”

”yeah...”

”what should we do when we get to your place?”

”just chill, or whatever you want to do”

”doesn’t matter to me, as long as I’m with you” chad stopped walking.

”something wrong?”

”no! I uh.... thought I saw something”

”oh, you’re easily distracted huh?”

”shut it, let’s just go”


	2. Book club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lugh wants to start his own club and so he does.

“Get up Lugh” Lugh rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

”did I... fall asleep?”

”yeah”

”my clothes.... am I wearing your pajamas?”

”I took your clothes so I could wash them and iron them” he pointed over to lugh’s neatly folded clothes.

”oh... thanks”

”you don’t wanna be late, I already called your mom and said you were staying over”

”wow, you had all this under control while I was sleeping?”

”yeah”

”wow...”

”I’ve been living alone all my life, I learned to become responsible at a very early age”

”speaking of which, would you ever consider staying with us? We have the extra room”

”nah, I’ve been doing this for a long time so I’m good”

”well.... I guess I’ll get ready, I have to ask for permission to start that club”

”you need at least 4 members y’know”

”what!? It’s only me! Oh no....”

”don’t get so down”

”who would even want to join?”

”i’ll join”

”what? Really? Don’t you have the art club to run?”

”I can do both, shouldn’t be too hard”

”thank you! Now I need 2 more people”

Lugh got dressed and and grabbed his things. They walked to school, Lugh was thinking about who he should ask.

”see you at lunch”

”bye chad” Lugh went to his seat and sighed.

”Lugh....”

”s-Sophia?”

”you dropped your pen....”

”thank you”

she just nodded and walked away.

”wait!”

”hm?”

”are you interested in books?” she turned to him and nodded again ”do you want to joint a book club I’m starting?”

“Ok” she said softly.

”really!? I just need one more person!”

”hey Sophia!” Raigh walked up to her.

“Hi Raigh....”

”why are you talking to him?” Raigh said not looking at Lugh.

“I’m joining his.... book club”

”book club!?”

”you wanna join Raigh? I need one more person to make it official”

”did you ask your boyfriend chad already?”

”H-he’s not my boyfriend! And he already said yes”

”well a book club sounds lame...”

sophia grabbed his hand out of nowhere and looked up at him.

”for... me?” Raigh flushed a deep red as he looked away.

”f-fine....”

”thank you!”

”im not doing this for you Lugh!”

* * *

by time lunch rolled around. Lugh went straight to him and chad’s lunch spot. He crawls in to find chad sleeping peacefully.

”oh...” he was about to leave when he heard chad call his name.

”Lugh?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you.... lunch just started”

”oh good, then I got up just in time”

”how long have you been in here?”

“Since... school started”

”chad! You gotta get to class, you don’t wanna fail right?”

“Calm down, I have straight As right now”

”but you still have to go to class”

”whatever, I’m hungry...” chad reached for his bag when he remembered he didn’t make himself a lunch. He’s low on money so he couldn’t buy any groceries, and he definitely can’t buy a lunch.

”umm... I’ll be right back, stay put”

”ok” laugh said as he bit into a sandwich he made. Laugh waited for about 10 minutes, chad came back with a bag of food.

”oh, you bought a lunch?”

well.... he didn’t exactly buy it, he stole it. He can’t let lugh know that though.

“Yeah, I forgot to make one”

”I could’ve shared”

”nah, you enjoy your food” there was a bit of a silence as they ate.

”oh I have good news!”

”what?”

”I have enough members, I just have to talk to a teacher about this and I’m set”

“Oh cool, can I ask who joined?”

”sophia and raigh!”

”oh... that’s cool”

”yeah, Sophia wanted to and I think Raigh joined because she did”

”makes sense, they’re dating right?”

”he hasn’t straight out told me yet but I’m pretty sure they are”

“Wonder if I’ll have somebody” chad sighed.

“Sure you will! Who wouldn’t like you?”

”I dunno...”

”do you... have a crush?”

”maybe”

”who? Tell me!”

”ok ok..... it’s Elen” chad said blushing.

“Oh, isn’t she a senior?”

”yeah... and I’m pretty sure she likes someone else already...”

”do you know who?”

”Zeiss”

”well you still have a chance!”

”look at me and then look at him, he’s way more handsome and has muscles for days! I can’t compete with that!”

”not true, you really good looking and you have abs so that’s something!”

”thanks lugh...” chad said laying back down.

”are you going to sleep again?”

”yeah”

”class is going to start”

”I know”

”you’re going right?”

”maybe...”

”yes you are” he grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. Chad stood to his feet as lugh tried pulling him out the room. Chad lost his footing and fell over. He fell on top of lugh. He looked down to see he accidentally pinned him to the ground. Chad had a grip on Lugh’s wrists as he was held down. Chad got off of him and smiled.

”sorry, lost my balance” he laughed. Chad grabbed his bag and left. Lugh was confused on what just happened. He sat up and stared at the door chad walked out of.

“Wh-what was.... that?” He got up and dusted himself off.

”snap out of it Lugh!” He said to himself as he shook his head. He left the room and went to class.

he sat in class daydreaming the whole time. He kept replaying the moment chad fell on top of him.

_’why do I keep thinking about that..... it was an accident.... but, chad felt so..... dominant over me.... I can’t think these things! He’s my best friend...’_

”yo, earth to Lugh” he gasped as he jumped back in his seat.

”lugh? You good?”

”y-yeah.... what are you doing here?”

”school ended”

_’was I really thinking about chad all day!?’_

”oh I didn’t notice”

”well I talked to the teacher about forming your club and she said yeah”

”wh-what!? We can do it!?”

“Yup, so what’s first president?” Chad chuckled. Lugh looked behind chad to see Raigh with his arms folded and sophia standing beside him.

”we need a club room right?”

”got one”

”ok... then let’s get started, we have to make posters to spread the word right?”

“Uh huh”

”count me out” raigh said

sophia tugged on his sleeve.

”ok fine”.

“Then let’s get started!”


	3. Zeiss

“Where’s chad?” Lugh asked as he walked in the club room.

”how should I know? He’s _your_ best friend” Lugh just rolled his eyes and looked over to Sophia.

”I think down... the hall”

”thanks” Lugh walked down the hallway, it didn’t take him long to spot chad.

”cha—“

”shhh!” He told him to be quiet. Lugh stopped running and started walking up to him.

”what are you doing?” He whispered.

”take a look” Lugh peeked around the corner and looked into the gym.

”what am I looking at?”

”you don’t see them?”

”the cheerleaders?”

”yeah”

”what about em?”

”sweet innocent Lugh....”

”why are you spying?”

”look who decided to join” he pointed as elen came into view.

”oh, good for her”

”look at her in her cheerleading outfit”

”it looks.... nice?”

”yeah...”

”chad, you’re drooling”

”s-sorry” he said as he wiped his mouth.

”well our first club meeting is about to start”

”oh right, I forgot to tell you, I can’t make it. I gotta welcome the first years into the art club”

“Oh... I can do it later”

”no, you got this. You might even get some new members! I put up some posters the other day”

”ok”

”I’ll walk you back” lugh followed behind him as the made their way to the room. When lugh opened the door, he was met with Sophia sitting in raigh’s lap as they made out.

”get a room you two” chad said.

”you’re just jealous” Raigh retorted.

”as if...anyways... Lugh is your president so listen to him”

”yeah ok”

”I’ve never been in a leadership position before”

”you got it, I have to go. Remember Anyone is welcomed into this club”. Chad shut the door.

”so uh... there’s not much to discuss since no one in here is new.... any book ideas?”

”horror...” Sophia said.

”god I love you” Raigh said as he pinched her cheeks.

”umm... we could give it try...” lugh wasn’t much for things scary but it seemed like something they really wanted to do.

”yo, is this the book club?”

”oh hi! Wel— cath?” Lugh questioned.

”yeah, so this is your club huh?”

”did you want to join?”

”sure, I got no other place to go.... is chad in this?”

”yup”

”oh cool, I could tell he made that poster, his art style is very distinctive”

”this is good! We’re expanding..... you know me and raigh”

”and she’s Sophia right?”

”you two know each other”

”not much, she was lost the first day so I showed her around”

”ok then.... I guess I’ll start by asking what kind of books you read”

”I don’t read much.... what about picture books!? Those are interesting!”

”uh... more like novels”

”oh... then something that will make me excited”

”like.... horror” sophia said standing up.

”ooo that’s cool” cath said turning to Sophia. Lugh sighed.

”horror it is....”. After an hour passed, they all found a book to read together. Their attention turned towards the door.

“Yo I’m back”

”hi chad!” Cath greeted.

”what is she doing here?”

“She wanted to join” Lugh answered.

”yeah right, she just wants to bug me”

”that’s no way to speak to your girlfriend” chad flushed a deep red as he bawled his fist.

“We aren’t dating!”

“But what about your baby I’m carrying?” Raigh chuckled at her comment.

“You aren’t pregnant cuz we never— just shut up!”

”im only kidding!” She said laughing.

Chad scoffed as he sat down. He noticed the book sitting in his spot.

“Oh cool, horror”

”does everybody like horror!?” Laugh asked.

“I find it cool” chad said as he flipped through some pages. The door opened and chad saw someone unexpected.

”hi, this is the book club?”

”oh hi! It is, what’s your name?” Lugh asked as he walked up to him.

”I’m Zeiss”

”oh! Nice to meet you, have a seat”

”thank you, I saw the poster and it looked really cool so I thought I’d give this a try”

”oh cool, chad made that poster” lugh said as he pointed to chad.

”really?”

“It’s nothing...” Chad said as he looked away.

”I think it looks awesome”

”if course you do...” chad mumbled.

”anyways! We’re reading this book”

”oh cool, horror”

”can somebody please just not like horror?”

no new members showed up so Lugh went ahead and started. It went well, chad couldn’t keep his eyes off Zeiss sitting next to him. The guy that his crush has a crush on is sitting right next to him. He wanted to punch that smug smile off his face.

”that’s it for today, see you guys tomorrow”

”bye”

chad got up and was about to leave with Lugh when Zeiss called out to him.

”Chad! Can I talk to you?”

”give us a sec Lugh”

”Kay”

”what?” He said as he closed the door.

”I couldn’t help but notice you glaring at me... did I do something to you?”

”...” chad folded his arms and looked away.

”please tell me! I want a reason to be sorry”

”it’s nothing.... it’s stupid actually”

”what is it? I won’t make fun of you!”

”well.... there this girl I like but... she likes you”

”oh... that’s awkward”

”...”

”well you shouldn’t worry about that”

”why?”

”cuz I’m gay”

”you’re... what?”

”I'm dating shin”

”what!?”

”so you have no competition with the girl you like”

“I’m sorry!” Chad was blushing from embarrassment as he repeatedly apologized.

”it’s fine really... can I ask who you like?”

”oh um... elen”

”she and I are really good friends”

“I know”

”you two get along too don’t you?”

”we’ve been a little distant lately... maybe cuz she’s a senior now and doesn’t want to hang out with some second year”

”have you tried talking to her?”

”no”

”then try, I’m sure she’d be glad to talk to you”

”think so?”

“Yup”

”again.... I’m sorry”

”it’s no problem, most don’t know about me and shin. Only close friends”

”but we aren’t close”

”guess we are now” he chuckled as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

”see you tomorrow” Zeiss walked out. Chad joined Lugh outside and started walking home.

”what was that all about?”

”he... just wanted to know more about the art club”

”oh, cool”

”but he’s sticking to the book club”

”well that’s good”

”yeah.... I might ask out Elen”

Lugh stoped walking and dropped his bag.

”what!?”

”I said—“

”I know what you said but... you’re doing it!?”

”yeah... I feel like I have a chance”

”but what about Zeiss? Doesn’t she like him?”

”well he’s with someone else”

”so you think you can do it?”

“I’ll ask tomorrow”

”so soon”

”it’s now or never”

”good luck, see you tomorrow”

”bye Lugh”


	4. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad confesses to elen

“That’s weird.... chad hasn’t stopped by to walk to school with me”

”just date already” Raigh said as he walked out the door.

”shut up” Lugh yelled as he grabbed his bag. He decided to stop by Chad's place to see if he’s ok. He knocked on the door before peeking inside.

”Chad? You here?” He walked inside. He heard talking coming from the back where the bathroom was. He walked down the hall to see Chad talking to himself in the mirror.

”hi elen, I really like you.... no I can’t say it like that.... elen, I love you.... not that either, that’s too bold....”

”need help” Chad yelped Ashe turned a deep red.

”Lugh!? What are you doing here!?”

”just checking up on you, you didn’t come to my house”

”I’m really nervous, I really like her”

”you’ll do great”

”think so?”

”know so”

”god I’m nervous!”

”just do it wimp”

”I’m not a wimp!”

”im just joking” Lugh chuckled.

”let’s just get this over with”.

“When are you doing it?”

“During lunch”

”oh... good luck”

”I’ll meet you at our spot when I’m done Kay?”

“Sure thing”

lunch rolled around before they knew it, Lugh went to their lunch spot and Chad went to find elen.

”please be here....” he said as he opened the door. The class was full of kids eating their lunch, he looked over to see elen sitting with Guinevere. Elen noticed him and waved.

”we haven’t spoken in quite some time”

”h-hi elen....”

“Is something the matter?”

”can I... talk to you... in private?”

”sure... I’ll be right back” she said to Guinevere as she left the classroom.

”what did you need?”

”i-I... have to tell you something”

”ok”

”um... you might not like me after I say this...”

”you can tell me anything”

”um... we’ve been friends for a good amount of time and... I think you’re really nice”

”thank you, I think you’re nice too”

”b-but... I’ve been feeling weird around you lately... that’s why we don’t talk as much now”

“I get what you’re saying”

”y-you do?”

”you don’t want to be friends anymore right?”

”n-no! I want the opposite! I want to be more than friends”

”but your best friend is Lugh is it not?”

”I like you! I wanna date you!”

”oh my...” she said blushing.

”sorry.... I’m not good at feelings... I’ve never felt like this towards anyone”

”I-I.... I’m sorry”

“Why?”

”I don’t see you that way... you’re like a little brother”

”wh-what?”

”even though you e grown taller I still see you as a little brother... I’m sorry Chad but I can’t date you”

”oh.... forget I said anything then!”

”Chad wait!” He ran off and went straight to his lunch spot.

”so how’d it go?” Lugh asked.

”uh... good! Yeah it went well..”

”oh then she likes you back”

Chad stayed silent as he looked away from him.

”hey, you ok?”

Chad covered his face with his arm, he was embarrassed that he was rejected. Even worse, she called him her little brother.

”are you.... crying?”

”n-no!” Lugh crawled over to him and sat beside him. He tried putting a hand on his shoulder but Chad moved away.

”don’t touch me”

”sorry... are you gonna b—“ Chad cut him off by hugging him tight.

”I hate this”

”

”she called me her little brother”

”that’s rough”

”will... will I find love?”

”of course you will! You’re such a catch!”

”I am?” Chad said as he looked up at Lugh with his tear filled eyes. Lugh turned a bright pink and looked away.

”y-yeah! I mean... if I were a girl I’d date you!... i mean—“ Lugh covered his mouth.

Chad chuckled a bit and wiped his eyes.

”thanks... I needed that”

”yeah... no problem...” Chad sat up and sighed.

”love is dumb, I don’t want it”

”really?”

”at least not right now”

”oh... well lunch is almost over”

”yup, I gotta eat quick, I’m starving”

”well uh... I’m heading back to class”

”ok... I’ll see you later... and thank you for being there for me”

”y-yeah... see you later” Lugh left the room and walked down the hall. He bumped into Raigh on his way there.

”watch where you’re going Lugh”

”sorry...”

“Why are you so red?” Raigh asked.

”um... it’s just hot”

“Whatever weirdo”

_’why did it feel so great when Chad hugged me? Why do I feel this way? I... want to be close to him like that again...’_

”ow!” Lugh ran into a wall, he wasn’t paying attention.

”such an idiot” Raigh said as he walked into the classroom. Lugh rubbed his head and followed.


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad is invited to a party but ends up going home early.

a week passed since Chad's rejection. He says he’s fine but Lugh knows him too well.  
  
“Lugh! Guess what!?”

”uh... what?”

”I said guess for a reason”

”oh um... i dunno”

”I was invited to a party hosted by seniors”

”cool, have fun!”

”you’re coming with me”

”I dunno... I’ll feel out of place”

”I’m not a senior either, and they said I could bring anyone”

”ok then, I’ll go”

”sweet, I need something to take my mind off elen”

”so where is the party?”

”Roy’s house”

”wow, he’s really popular”

”I know”

”I’m nervous”

”don’t be, it’s gonna be fun”

“What about Raigh?”

”he just has to sit this one out, I can only invite one person”

”think he’ll be fine?”

”I bet he doesn’t care, he’s probably just gonna be making out with Sophia all night”

”yeah you’re right”

“Well I gotta get to class! I’ll see you later”

_’a party with Chad sounds fun! Hope tonight goes well’_

* * *

“How did you get invited anyway?” Lugh asked as they walked to the party.

”Zeiss invited me, says I’d enjoy it”

”that’s nice of him” Chad walked faster as he saw the house come into view.

”we’re here”

”oh cool! They have colorful lights”

Chad knocked on the door and Roy answered.

”Chad? Lugh? What are you two doing here?”

”I was invited”

”by who?”

”zeiss”

”oh I see! Sorry, I was expecting only seniors coming so I was curious. Come in”

”no problem” Chad said as he grabbed Lugh’s hand and walked in.

”soooo.... what do I do?” Lugh asked.

”I dunno, sit on that couch? Talk to a girl? Whatever you want man”

”ok..”

”Chad! I’m glad you made it!” Zeiss said as he walked up to him.

“thanks for inviting me”

”yeah, come with me! I’ll introduce you to some of my friends” Chad walked off. Leaving Lugh behind.

”lonely huh?” Cath said as she wrapped her arm around him.

”cath! You scared me!”

”where did Chad run off to?”

”with Zeiss...”

”oh, then you’re stuck with me!”

“Oh...”

”hey! You really hate me huh?”

”no no...”

”then what’s wrong?”

”nothing!”

”let’s sit over there” cath sat on the couch with him.

”so what’s up?”

”umm... do you think.. Chad will ever stop being friends with me?”

”course not, you two are so close he’s practically your brother!”

”yeah but... look” Lugh pointed over to the group of people Chad was with.

”he makes friends so easily...”

”and?”

”and he might get bored of me and just leave me for someone else!”

”I doubt that’ll ever happen... Remember the story you told me?”

“Hm?”

”when you guys were smaller, your family and his were having dinner together. Then you guys smelt smoke and realized the house caught on fire. You said it was spreading really fast and you guys couldn’t get out! That was until Chad found a way out and saved you guys... well, not all of you... unfortunately, before his parents like get out, the house collapsed on them”

”i know all that, but what does this have to do with my problem?”

”you were in the hospital because of the amount of smoke you inhaled. I visited sometimes but every time I was there, so was Chad! He told me he’d never leave your side, he’s such a sap huh?”

”he said that?”

“Guessing he didn’t tell you”

”he didn’t... thanks! That made me feel so much better”

”speaking of Chad.... is he...”

”is Chad what?” Lugh looked over to see a can of beer in his hand. Lugh had a angry expression on his face as he walked over to him.

”Chad!”

”whaaatt?”

Lugh huffed as he grabbed him by the ear and dragged him outside. Cath followed behind just to make sure they were ok.

“I usually don’t use this language but... what the hell Chad!?”

”what are you.... what are you talking about?”

”you can’t be drinking this crap!”

”why noottt?”

”look at you! You’re drunk!”

”no I’m fucking not!”

”im taking you home”

”noooooo! Ple— *Hic* please!”

“No way! You reek of alcohol”

”stay safe guys” cath said.

Lugh grabbed him and basically dragged him all the way home.

”let go of me asshole!”

”stop using that language”

”fuck you!”

there was nothing Lugh could do, he sighed and kept going.

* * *

“You need to get out of these clothes”

”I don’t wanna”

”you have to so I can wash them”

”it toooooo much work!”

”ugh fine...” Lugh had to forcibly take off Chad’s clothes. He kept whining as Lugh took them off.

”are you fucking happy!” Chad said as he folded his arms. Chad usually never talked like that, maybe it’s just the alcohol.

Lugh looked at Chad’s body. It was well built, he couldn’t stop staring at his abs and arms. He wonder how it would feel if his arms were wrapped around him.

”Luuuuuggghh.... I’m thirsty!”

”I’ll get you water”

when Lugh came back with the water. Chad was fast asleep on his bed.

”I’ll leave this here” he sat the glass of water beside his bed and was about to leave when he heard Chad call his name.

“Lugh...”

”yeah?”

”come here...”

Lugh walked slowly to him. He kneeled down beside the bed.

“What i—“ he yelped as Chad pulled him into the bed and started to hug him.

”Chad!”

“Shhh... let’s sleep” Lugh struggled to be free from His tight hold. Lugh eventually gave up and laid there. Chad nuzzled his face in Lugh’s neck as he held him tighter.

_’are we... cuddling!?’_

Lugh sighed and closed his eyes. They shot back open when he heard Chad snoring.

”I’m getting no sleep tonight....”

* * *

”my head hurts....” Chad yawned as he woke up.

”morning”

”what are you doing here so early Lugh?”

”im not early” Chad looked at the clock.

”crap! I’m super late for school!”

”you aren’t going to school”

”huh? Why not?”

”I can still smell the alcohol on you, you don’t want the teachers finding about that”

”alcohol?.... I would neve—....” A memory from last night flashed in his head.

”damn...”

”what were you thinking!?”

”I dunno! I thought it’d make me look cool!”

”aren’t you the one that’s always telling me “don’t worry about what others think”?”

”yeah...”

”then why?”

”elen was there...”

”ok?”

”I just wanted her to see me as a mature adult but... guess that didn’t go well.... did I do anything weird?”

”I caught you before you could embarrass yourself”

”thank god...” Chad sighed with relief.

_’do I tell him about him holding me while going to sleep?... nah... I don’t want things to be weird between us’_

”I’m headed to school, I’ll ask your teacher for notes if you want”

”sure, thanks”

”see you later”


End file.
